robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:H.V. LOBSTA
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Tracked Robots page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 20:50, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Extreme/Series 5 Rankdown Provided you can check in every day and be available through your turn (I find it helps to always have open on a tab), you're very welcome to take part in the Extreme 1 & Series 5 Rankdown. Signups are found here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:37, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Quotes To add quotes, please use the quote template, rather than try to write them out manually. Also, just some advice, add the quotes below the robot statistics, not above. Both of these will make the page less messy. CrashBash (talk) 18:22, June 15, 2018 (UTC) I'm struggling to change the format on the quote, and to move it without upsetting the rest of the first paragraphs. Could you help with this? Sorry, its just that I have a lot to learn in terms of editing. --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 20:14, June 16, 2018 (UTC) There's probably someone who knows better to explain this to you, but you need to use { this symbol twice, then type the word Quote, then add | this symbol, then write the quote itself, add another | symbol, then right who says it, then finish off with two }. Following this.... I hope this helps at least a little bit. CrashBash (talk) 20:18, June 16, 2018 (UTC) So... H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 20:22, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, there you go! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:00, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Arena Hey Lobsta. Just to clarify what I meant in my edit summary, to vote in the Arena, you need a certain number of mainstream edits (I think it's 300) and unfortunately you don't have the right amount. But if you keep making contributions to the wikia, I'm sure you'll get there eventually. If you need help, just ask. CrashBash (talk) 11:33, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :Hullo Lobsta. To check your edit count, go to , before typing your username into the search bar. At the moment, you only have three mainspace (article) edits. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:54, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Didn't know, Sorry about that. (I seem to be apologizing a lot lately. Hope that's not a bad sign...) --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 13:40, July 12, 2018 (UTC) RW Rankdown Hey HV, I'll need you to pick a different bot to bin, you can't choose Splinter because you were the one who nominated it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:06, July 14, 2018 (UTC) I wasn't able to access my computer for the 48 hours, and I apologise for the inconvenience I've caused--H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 17:24, July 16, 2018 (UTC) ::That's ok, you've been otherwise really good about taking your turn on time. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:23, July 17, 2018 (UTC)